Talk Dirty To Me, or, Happy Birthday
by Juliette06
Summary: In which Blaine tries to give Kurt a very special birthday present.


**A/N: Hey there, Klainers! This is just a little drabble I wrote for someone on Tumblr, but I thought I might as well put it out here as well. This is my first Klaine ff, please don't lynch me - but I am open to suggestions for ways I could write either character better, so please review! If this one goes over well, I'd be much more encouraged to write more later ;)  
**

**Have a good weekend!**

"Whatever I want?" Kurt repeated, eyebrows raising and blue eyes widening ever so slightly. His boyfriend of going on three years now nodded, reassuring him. It wasn't that their sex life was dull, nor was it that Kurt _never_ got to pick, but to be given a completely blank slate…

"Whatever you want. It's your birthday," Blaine said, shrugging one shoulder simply. They were sitting on their bed, Kurt looking like someone had stuck an electric poker up his spine whereas Blaine was clearly more at ease with shoeless feet dangling over the edge of the bed as he leaned back on his elbows.

Kurt laid back with Blaine, the both of them sideways now. He had only slightly more knowledge than a baby penguin at this point and a good deal more experience, but that didn't mean he was suddenly able to take the reins.

"Uh…" Kurt tried, turning to look at him. "I-can I think about it?" he asked, feeling the heat rise to his damnably porcelain cheeks. Blaine laughed and kissed him, still smiling. Kurt didn't see what was so funny, and Blaine just had a way of making him feel so foolish sometimes, even how many anniversaries and fights and beautiful romantic evenings together. Blaine kissed him again.

That was the other thing about Blaine. He had a way of making him forget all that other stuff with just one kiss.

"Of course you can think about it, babe," he said. "I told you it was an _early_ present, didn't I?" It was true. Kurt's birthday wasn't for another four days – three, Kurt corrected, as the clock clicked over to midnight.

So Kurt thought.

And thought.

And thought.

Two days and twenty-two hours later, after a lovely dinner at Kurt's favorite New York restaurant, a lovely bouquet of red and yellow flowers and the most romantic walk around the city he had ever been on, it was the moment of truth.

Kurt wound his fingers tighter through Blaine's as they approached their room, trying to conceal his nervousness. Blaine must have said something to Rachel, as the girl was nowhere to be found (though she had given him a birthday cupcake that morning), so the apartment was eerily quiet. Blaine moved into their room and turned on the CD player in the corner. It was playing some quiet jazz song that Kurt couldn't hear over his thudding heart.

"Well, Kurt?" Blaine moved over to Kurt, keeping his eyes as he undid his bowtie and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Um," Kurt said, distracted by the flash of white chest beneath Blaine's nimble fingers. "I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Blaine prompted, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Could we maybe try dirty talk?" Kurt's voice squeaked embarrassingly, but thankfully Blaine didn't comment, he just smiled.

"Talking dirty, huh?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered, trying to find some boldness. He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled and pulled them to the bed, letting his hands find those hips of his.

"Talk dirty to me," Kurt intoned, straddling Blaine's hips, hands on either side of his face. Blaine's hands slid up his thighs and tugged at his shirt.

His mind went blank as he found Kurt's neck. He heard a shudder escape his lips. Blaine—all of a sudden, he had nothing. Nothing to deliver for the one thing Kurt wanted for his birthday.

"You smell good," Blaine blurted, instantly shutting his eyes. He groaned quietly and let his head hit his boyfriend's chest. Kurt stopped, then leaned back and looked at him, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"I smell good?"

"Yeah?" Blaine peeked up at him, a nervous grin hesitating there. "I'm—I don't have much practice with sexy talk," he explained. "I thought I could just fake it."

"Well, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said with an exhale, readjusting himself on Blaine's lap, a foxlike grin forming across his face. "What do I smell like?" He kissed him, once.

"Vanilla," Blaine answered against his lips, returning the kiss. "And…" he kissed him again.

"And…" Kurt prompted, lifting his head to let Blaine have access to his neck.

"Jasmine," Kurt grinned to himself at the rumble in his boyfriend's throat.

"If how I smell is all you got, we can always go grab the whipped cream instead or watch a movie or—" Kurt squeaked as Blaine was suddenly pinning him to the bed, kissing him hungrily now. Blaine, for his part, was _determined_ to figure out how to talk dirty to Kurt if that was what he wanted. No second-choice presents for him.

In what ended up being the most wonderful, excruciating hour of foreplay he had ever experienced, Kurt decided somewhere between kisses and whispered words that this was the best birthday he had ever had.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please pretty please review for more little Klainefics - or find me on Tumblr and let me know what you think, I'm Juliette06 there as well!  
**


End file.
